Unexpected, Unlikely
by BloodyRoseSoul
Summary: An unexpected attraction, a forbidden romance has been budded. Will it last? A Yori and Hanabusa one-shot


**A love story**

**Hanbusa Aido and Sayori Wakaba**

**Requested by petiteshima :)**

**Sorry it took so long ^^'**

* * *

><p><strong>Unexpected, Unlikely<strong>

She was always there, but not entirely; almost a shadow, a quiet shadow. She didn't seem to mind either… or so he thought. Hanabusa Aido had always observed Yuki Cross' shy friend with interest. She was different from the other girls. For one thing, she was never at the gates at sundown, and for another, whenever he had seen her, she seemed to know something. It was like she had guessed already the true identity of the night class. That was a terrifying thought. Hanabusa found himself dismissing the possibility every night. But then as other events started to unfold, Sayori Wakaba became a more frequent person in the young genius' life. The more she was there; the more he wanted to know of her.

**OOOoooOOOooo**

Just a day after Kaname had sent his most trusted to guard Yuki, Yori found Hanabusa outside the Sun girl's Dormitory. It was after the majority of the class had gone to bed. She however had decided to take a quiet walk outside. After she had closed the doors behind her, she turned and saw him. His blonde locks blew gently in the wind, and his bright blue eyes stared right at her.

"Aido! What are you doing here?" she questioned surprised. She was even more shocked when his cheeks flushed pink.

"I- I was going to walk… and I found myself here. What are you doing out of your dorm Wakaba?" he explained. Yori was confused as to how he knew her name.

"I wanted some fresh air. Is that a bad thing?" Hanabusa quickly shook his head. A moment passed and they stared at each other thoughtfully. They both turned around anxiously when they heard a male's voice. It sounded extremely familiar. Hanabusa swore under his breath and ducked behind the bushes near the dorm. Yori wasn't so lucky.

"Sayori, what are you doing outside?" Zero asked. Yori clenched her hands behind her back.

"I wanted to take a walk. Is that a problem Zero-kun?" she asked innocently. Zero sighed and ran his hand through his silver hair.

"No, I suppose not. Just don't let the other girls see you all right? I trust you." That said, the tall prefect left. Yori nodded and watched as he left.

"That was too close." Yori jumped startled when she heard Hanabusa mumble under his breath behind her. Scowling, she marched down the stairs sticking her hands in her coat pockets.

"Hey wait!" Hanabusa called out. Yori didn't stop but kept walking.

"Did I say something to offend you?" He asked easily catching up to her. She sighed and answered but didn't look at him.

"I don't trust you. I've seen the way you treat the other girls and it makes me nervous." Hanabusa was taken aback. She was quite blunt and to the point, and again there was that suspicion that he didn't like.

"You mean you wouldn't like to be treated like a precious princess?" he decided to play it innocent, trying to soften her up.

"I mean I don't want to be treated like a dessert." Aido stopped abruptly, his bright blue eyes wide.

"Good bye Aido. Have a pleasant evening." She gave a small wave and continued on her way, leaving Hanabusa to think.

**OOOoooOOOooo**

Hanabusa stared straight ahead, not focusing on the goings on around him. He was deep in thought, that wasn't unusual, but he was puzzled… that was unusual. Akatsuki stared at her concerned. There was something up with his cousin, but he wouldn't pester.

"What's wrong with your cousin?" Rima asked bluntly. Hanabusa didn't move at the words. Akatsuki shrugged silently.

"Maybe he's broken." Shiki suggested sitting down beside his fellow model. Hanabusa sighed and flicked his blue eyes to the three vampires staring at him.

"I'm fine thank you very much." Standing, he made his way out of the room. Akatsuki and the other two stared after him.

In the hall, Hanabusa held his head in his hands and groaned. What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he stop thinking about her? Was it because she seemed suspicious? Or was it because, she was the only girl who refused to fall into his charm? Whatever it was, it was really bothering him. He kept seeing her secretive doe-brown eyes, so innocent and yet… haunting. They captivated him. Shaking his head and pinched his arm.

'_Stop this silliness Hanabusa. You'll only make things worse thinking like that.' _He thought sensibly. Hands on his hips he raised his chin.

"Right, nothing's wrong. Everything is as was."

"Why would anything be wrong, Aido?" The aristocrat stiffened at an all too familiar commanding voice. Turning he saw Kaname Kuran and bowed his head.

"Nothing, there's nothing wrong Kaname-Sama." He assured the pureblood with a smile. He held his shaking hands behind his back. Kaname raised his eyebrow slightly before nodding and walking past Aido. Once the door clicked shut, Hanabusa let out a silent sigh of relief. That was too close; he was going to have to be more careful.

**OOOoooOOOooo**

As the great doors opened at sunset, the usual great clamour of girls reached the ears of anyone in the area. The Night Class came out, almost floating and almost professional like, they passed by. Hanabusa Aido, however much he tried to flirt as shamelessly as usual, he couldn't do it! His mind kept pulling away to her face. Some of the other girls stared up at him with brown eyes similar to hers, and yet, not the same at all. It was all so very distracting.

A flash of copper caught Aido's eyes. He looked up from the crowd of girls and saw a glimpse of… her. She was standing behind one of the trees, observing the scene with cautious eyes. She met Hanabusa's squarely and he was shocked to see a questioning look. He flicked his eyes around to see if she was looking at someone else but found she truly was staring at him.

"Aido time to go!" Hanabusa looked up startled and followed his cousin. He kept sneaking glances to the tree but saw that she was gone. What on earth had brought her there? She never came to the gates at sunset. He was intrigued as much as he was concerned.

Having been battling with his better judgement throughout the first hour of his lessons, Hanabusa politely excused himself. He found himself wandering outside once again; the cool night air was still. He wandered around for some time until a scent he was starting to become familiar with tickled his nose. Turning he saw Sayori standing a little off the path; her hands clasped in front of her, her head tilted slightly to the side. Hanabusa swallowed his throat suddenly very dry.

"Wakaba, are you following me?" She shrugged delicately and took another step towards him.

"I don't know, am I? Or are you pursuing me?" Hanabusa raised his eyebrow.

"Why would you suggest that?"

"You're heading towards the Sun Dorm again." That stopped him. A considerable amount of time passed with Hanabusa simply staring open-mouthed. She certainly was good and changing his train of thought. Sayori watched him amused.

"Is there something you wanted to talk about with me Aido?" Hanabusa shook his head and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"No well yes I mean…" He groaned frustrated. Yori waited patiently.

"What I mean to say is, would you mind if I came to see you now and then?" What? What on earth was he saying! He was putting her in so much danger! Kaname would kill him, after Zero of course and then his parents would disown him! It was too late now though, he had said it. Yori's eyes widened slightly shocked; that wasn't exactly what she had expected him to say. Hanabusa shifted slightly and sighed.

"Forgive me if I am too forward, if you find it unacceptable than I will respect you're wishe-"

"I don't mind. Meet me here tomorrow night at this time." With that, Wakaba turned and started to walk back towards her dorm. Hanabusa stared after her, his blue eyes wide. Had she honestly agreed? He felt his heart speed up and a smile cracked across his handsome face.

_'Wait a second… why am I so happy, I shouldn't be putting her in this danger! What if I… No, I won't do that! I won't touch her that I swear.'_ He pondered it over as he made his way back to the library where he was sure to be alone for a little while.

For the next few weeks, almost every night, Hanabusa met up with Sayori. Sometimes she would bring her homework and he would help her. Times like that, Hanabusa found himself closer to her than he should've been. His head would be bent over her paper just inches from hers. He could smell her sweet breath, her blood taunting him. It took all his self control to keep his lengthening fangs hidden.

One such evening, they were sitting under the same tree that had become their secret meeting spot far from other's prying eyes. Yori was finishing her last piece of homework while Hanabusa sat beside her, watching her with proud eyes. She had improved much under his instruction, or so he liked to say. Yori wouldn't say anything of his boasting, she didn't have the heart to 'rain on his parade' so to speak.

"Done." She stated, leaning back against the tree. She looked up at Hanabusa and noticed him staring at her.

"Wh-what?" she felt her cheeks blush slightly. Hanabusa merely tipped his head to the side slightly. He reached a hand out and gently tucked a lock of her copper hair behind her ear. Her breath hitched and her heart pounded in her ears. Hanabusa slowly leaned forward and Yori realised just how close their bodies were. Almost hesitantly, he pressed his lips to hers. She gasped into his mouth but didn't pull away. His lips were soft and gentle; she had never been kissed before.

When Hanabusa pulled away, his cheeks were as red as Yori's. Staring into her eyes he couldn't look away.

"I'm so sorry Sayori… I shouldn't have... I can't…" He bit his lip and turned away. Yori put her hand to his cheek.

"Please, don't apologise." He leaned into her hand and looked at her with pain in his eyes.

"You don't understand… I…" Should he tell her? Could he tell her? Was that fair, was it the right thing to do?

"Sayori I need to tell you something, something about me. I'm not… that is… I am a…" Yori put a finger to his lips.

"Shh, don't. Don't tell me." He gave her a look. Was he right? Had she known all along?

"But Yori…"

"No, please. Don't tell me that there's something different about you, I already know that. And maybe that will stop us from… from having any kind of normal relationship, but I don't need normal. Even if it doesn't last, I don't need to have an explanation of why it won't." She smiled bravely into his blue eyes. Hanabusa couldn't help but smile back. She was right, knowing wouldn't make anything better. She knew there wasn't a chance of it lasting… but it would be nice to have what time they had. Instead of answering her, he took her face into his hands. Hanabusa tilted her chin up and kissed her tenderly. Yori felt her breath leave her as his lips moved against hers, guiding her.

Every kiss after that was as if it were the last. They didn't know how long it would last and they wouldn't take any chances. Yori didn't come to the gates at sunset as usual, but after everyone else had gone to bed, she snuck out. Hanabusa would meet her and they would walk hand in hand through the small woods surrounding the school grounds. Every time his fingers touched her skin, she felt her body burn. His kisses left her gasping for breath but aching for more. Hanabusa felt his desires for her blood slowly ebb away the more he focused on simply loving her. He was content by simply drinking in her scent, it was enough to have that and have her holding onto him fully conscious. Everything seemed fine… until Rido.

The secret that they had sworn never to speak of was exposed during the battle. It wasn't until the night before he left, that Hanabusa had snuck to see her… one last time. He had broken into her room by the window and carried her out. He was shocked when she didn't protest. They hadn't had a chance to talk since before the battle had started and he was sure she wanted to have nothing to do with him anymore. When she had refused to have her memories erased though, it had given him reason to hope. Setting her down under the tree they had claimed their own, he stood further away than he normally would have.

"Why… why are you standing so far away?" she asked quietly. She fiddled with her nightgown, her cheeks pink.

"I don't want you to feel threatened or… scared of me." He answered after a moment. Yori bit her lip and looked at his face. He was avoiding her eyes.

"Hanabusa… look at me." He shook his head.

"Please…" hearing the heartbreak in her voice he couldn't help it, he looked. As soon as he did, he was lost in her deep brown eyes.

"Yori, I'm so sorry."

"Stop it, just stop!" Hanabusa was taken aback.

"I don't want to hear it! We both knew that this would eventually come up! I don't want it to put this gap between us! I need you close to me please! I don't like you staring at me from over there!" Her voice was shaking and Hanabusa felt his heart stop for a second.

"I know the truth now and I'm not going to push you away so don't push me away!"

"Yori I-" He stopped when she started to cry.

"To hell with it." He muttered and took one step towards her. He took her into his arms and held her tighter than he had ever held her before. She clung to his coat and cried.

"Shh, I'm here, its okay."

"I was so frightened, I didn't know if I was going to live, I didn't know if you were." She wailed, her voice muffled by her tears and his chest. Hanabusa's breath hitched and he felt his throat tighten up.

"Yori, you should never have had to go through that. I won't let it happen ever again." He promised. Yori let out a watery giggle.

"That's just it Hanabusa. Now that this has happened… you're leaving. I know you are, please don't deny it." She looked up and saw tears in his eyes.

"I'm right aren't I?" She whispered. He bit his lip and nodded slowly. A small smile broke onto her face and Hanabusa's heart sped up.

"I'll be okay. I knew it wouldn't last, we both knew." Hanabusa smiled back sadly.

"Th-thank you, for everything Hanabusa, I'll never forget nor regret-" she couldn't finish, sobs took over again. The tall vampire held her tighter and with one hand tilted her face towards his. Their tears mixed together as they kissed. It was different than all the others; it was more powerful than anything else. It was a promise, an oath to each other. Hanabusa stumbled forward and she felt her back hit against the tree. He lifted her higher so she was face to face with him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and tangled her hands in his soft blonde locks. Hanabusa growled deep in his chest when she tugged at his bottom lip with her teeth. His hands were everywhere, leaving cold fire on her skin under her nightgown. Somehow his coat ended up on the ground, his shirt unbuttoned.

"Yori… I… I love you." He whispered against her lips. She breathed heavily and swallowed.

"I love you too."

"You'll always be in my heart, always." Hanabusa spoke sincerely. Yori nodded and closed her eyes, tears escaped again. He kissed her tears down her cheeks until he reached her lips again, holding her tightly.

They stayed there until dawn, but it only seemed like minutes. As the sun began to rise, Hanabusa lifted her sleeping form from where she had been curled against him. She awoke as he carried her towards the dorms but she didn't open her eyes. Still believing she was asleep, he set her down on her bed and knelt by her. Stroking her cheek, he whispered:

"Good bye Sayori, until we meet again." Closing his eyes he pressed his lips to hers once more and Yori returned the kiss. He didn't react when she opened her eyes finally.

"Until next time." She murmured smiling. Hanabusa smiled back at her and nodded. He moved to the window and with one last glance, he was gone. Yori put her fingers to her lips and cried silently once more for her vampire lover.

_'Until next time' _

_** 'Until next time' **_

Their thoughts the same, awaiting their next meeting.

**End**

* * *

><p><strong>There it is, my oneshot of Hanbusa and Yori. <strong>

**I had fun writing this... even if it did take forever so sorry bout that.**

**I hope you liked it! :) **

**I'm working on 'She has Healed his Heart', I am it's just proving difficult.. what with writers block making it's home my head -.-**


End file.
